The Leaving Feast
by goldopals
Summary: No one knew who had been pranking the school for the last seven years. Their prank at their leaving feast revealed it all, and created new traditions of pranking.
**Author's Note**

This is a one shot which may or may not become the last chapter of a series of books. I thought of a great beginning and end, but no middle and thought this would be interesting enough.

 **The Leaving Feast**

It was time for Ally and Fay, the Aussie twins, to graduate. It had been a long seven years for the students who had started at the end of 1998. They were the first class to experience Hogwarts for the first time after the war. This class had an unusually large proportion of muggle-borns and muggle-raised because of the events of the previous year.

Since this class had entered Hogwarts, whether coincidence or not, the school had been plagued with practical jokes, the creativity and genius in this area not having been seen since the days of the Weasley twins or the Marauders. Looking at the class, the teachers smiled, thinking that they would no longer have to deal with such problems as the Fidelius charm being put on the Great Hall meaning that, that morning no one had been able to eat breakfast. The joker had never been identified, but had eventually attached an engraved sign near the hall, stating where it could be found.

At the end of the last year, someone had charmed the suits of armor lining the third floor corridor to sing the Periodic Table Song by Tom Lehrer. The teachers had no clue who. The pranks pulled in the graduating class's first year were too advanced to be them. The teachers, and the rest of the student body, could only guess that the pranking "Invaders," who had claimed all of the big pranks, were a series of students, the mantle being passed on as classes graduated.

Ally and Fay had become pseudo famous for their brains and had oft been called mini-Grangers due to their propensity to spend large amounts of time in the library. They had better book knowledge than almost any other student, and seemed to be the most boring, well behaved students in the school. The Gryffindors were unremarkable in their physical appearance, apart from the ankle length hair which refused to be cut after an accident in first year.

They had been planning their exit for years. Not because they hated Hogwarts, or school in general. Not because they especially wanted to leave. They were sick of being ignored and hiding their true selves.

The feast that year was a special one as Minerva McGonagall was retiring. With tears she sat down after giving her last speech, remembering the good times and the bad.

As McGonagall sat down, music filled the air and a column of suits of armour marched into the room and formed two rows at the foot of the staff table. Smoke from a muggle smoke machine covered the floor at their feet, and the music stopped.

The music increased in volume, and was revealed to be "Nutbush City Limits," by Tina Turner and Ike. In unison, the suits of armour began to dance. Right foot side, side, left foot side, side, right foot back, back, left foot back, back, right knee forward, forward, left knee forward forward, kick right, kick left and turn around and clap.

Most students in the room stared in utter confusion, while others started to piss themselves laughing. A few brave souls jumped on the table and joined the dancing suits of armour. The music began to fade, and the suits of armour knelt on the floor, holding a platform above their heads. Fireworks were released into the air and covered the area at the front of the hall. As the smoke cleared, a banner was revealed, announcing, "Brought to you by the Invaders."

Two kookaburras flew from the back of the hall and soared to land on the platform. They looked at each other and started laughing. Moments later, the two kookaburras turned into laughing Gryffindor students.

"It was us this whole time," they announced in unison, hopping down from the platform and bowing.

The twins were mobbed with hugs and well wishes after their stunt. Hiding their identities was one of their biggest pranks yet. McGonagall was glad that this was her last year and that she would not face any more pranks of such a large magnitude again.

The Leaving Feast became much anticipated as the Aussie twins had started a tradition that would last as long as the school. The seventh years would prank the school. Many times did pranksters try to live up to the twin's reputation, but none came close until the Weasley-Potters entered Hogwarts, bringing in a generation that held the bloodlines of the Potters, Weasleys and Prewetts.

 **Authors Note**

The Nutbush City Limits had a dance to it, that was very commonly dragged out at school and at some weddings in Australia. I have no clue if it was known outside of Australia, but if you know the dance, seeing the suits of armour dance would be absolutely hilarious.


End file.
